


Victorious, Ambitious, Delirious

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "I haven’t forgot you yet.”





	Victorious, Ambitious, Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dynasty

“Remind me, what actually is your position in Kane Industries?” Roan asks, taking a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

Bellamy sighs through his nose and focuses on perfecting the bright, fake smile on his face. “I’m not actually part of Kane Industries currently, just negotiating on their behalf.”

Roan quirks a brow. “And why is that?”

“Anything to make the company greener,” he says and shrugs. Octavia always said he had effortless charisma, but he's doubting that now. It feels so forced.

“Maybe the rumors about you are true,” Roan remarks and Bellamy tries not to let his reaction show visibly. He should never have come back. “I’d normally balk at the idea of ever working with the Kanes, but the idea of being essential in turning Kane Industries entirely green is far too appealing.”

He smiles, genuinely this time. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Blake,” Roan says, putting his hand out for Bellamy to shake. “I look forward to doing _business_ with you.”

“And I, you,” he agrees, ignoring the wink that Roan offers him. He watches the man knock back the rest of his drink before turning to leave the bar with bated breath. Once he’s gone, he shudders and momentarily considers ordering something much stronger.

“Not your type?” a voice asks. Bellamy jumps, turning around on his barstool as he tries to place the voice.

“John Murphy,” he greets, meeting those familiar eyes. The boy in questions smirks and offers a sarcastic wave. Bellamy supposes he’s not a boy anymore, having filled out more over the past two years. He looks just as delicious as he did back then though. “I thought I'd already told you that anyone my Father picks out for me will never be my type.”

“Well, he’s not your real Father, is he?” Murphy says and Bellamy lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “Besides, you also told me you no longer work with him and yet here you are, negotiating on his behalf.”

“He’s moving onto new and greener pastures. I’m just stepping in to make sure he doesn’t screw it up by talking profit margins and investor shares.”

Murphy shrugs, licking his lips. “I don’t know about that, Bell, if my memory serves me right, you’re pretty good at screwing.”

Raising his eyebrows, he huffs. “I see you’re still as crude as you were two years ago.”

“It’s part of my natural charm.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware you had any?”

“It worked well enough on you, didn’t it? I got to tell you, Bell, those nights I spent in your bed were some of the best I’ve had. Kneeling at your feet, serving you any way I could, the euphoria of it is burnt into my brain. God, I still remember the feel of your mouth on my skin, the way your teeth grazed my neck, the bruises you left on my wrists. God, it was magical,” Murphy says in a low voice. Bellamy swallows, relishing in the way Murphy is looking at him, the want in his eyes. “Unless you’ve forgot it, that is.”

He sips his drink, trying to act nonchalant. “I haven’t forgotten you yet.”

Really, he doubts he ever could.

“Well,” Murphy starts, his voice just a little bit wrecked. Pride swells in his stomach. “Do tell if you need a reminder.”

He hums in response, stretching his arms up, just enough that his shirt lifts to reveal tanned skin. Murphy’s gaze zones on it immediately. Bellamy grins and murmurs, “You need me, baby boy?”

Murphy looks at him, question in his eyes under layers of desire. He nods and within seconds, Murphy’s off his barstool and in between his legs. Bellamy’s arms enclose around Murphy’s waist as his breath ghosts over Bellamy’s earlobe. He whispers, “Yes Sir.”

“Put it on my tab,” he calls, barely glancing at the bartender. He runs his hands up and down Murphy’s side before he eases off his own barstool, pressing a chaste kiss to Murphy’s lips. “I hope you can settle for a four-star hotel room.”

It looks like Murphy is about to say a snarky comment, but instead, he bites his lips and nods. His eyes are focussed on the floor when he repeats, “Yes Sir.”

“Good boy,” he praises, reaching to entangle their hands. Murphy offers him a genuine smile and warmth spreads in Bellamy’s stomach. He’s missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
